estilo
by jer35mx
Summary: un estilo de vida o una vida por un estilo
1. Chapter 1

la muchacha de 14 años ha tomado la lección de vida que es la -preparación de su cuerpo- para el manejo temporales y el consabido cronometro en el antebrazo, el cambio en el cuerpo de la muchacha no es totalmente coordinado con el cambio metábolico que es la adolescencia, de cuyos síntomas o efectos ya -sufría- desde 2 años atrás y era mas una seguridad psicológica de sus seres cercanos, y la muchacha tiene que pasar la temporada que cualquiera hombre o mujer debe de pasar en recuperación y también varía por factores operatorios o quirurgicos y que hace ella para festejar el cambio, una foto de registro, pero con estilo, desde un auto en movimiento, con falda, con shorts, ella de pie y en auto mostrando distraidamente o preparadamente el cronometro en ceros.

su familia le hizo una reunión familiar y se estableció un registro en un club de vehículos para su edad, y ella practico, en realidad existía ahí el sistema organizado y antiguo de puntos, y ella manejaba tan solo por su practica y gusto, como todos asistía a las competencias de tiempos, donde en pizarras los mayores escribían-anotaban los tiempos y los traspasos de brazo a brazo, con limitaciones de acceso para mínimos, y a ella le gustaba filtrarse para estudiar las técnicas de conducción o mantenimiento pero no mucho o nunca en la diferencia de segundos por vuelta o en la cantidad de calibración y handicaps para participación; ella tuvo su primer confrontación de calculo-costo contra otro joven y ella aventajo por minutos pues ambos establecieron el límite de tanque de combustible como en los viejos, alocados tiempos, el regulador dijo medio ufano "lo tomaron bien, salvo que el empezó el historial de tiempos acumulado", ella había visto las compensatorias, pero el muchacho le sonrió, dice al regulador "¿no hay posibilidad de que se anote como practica y no como competencia?, total yo estoy haciendo ya el pago", y le da un codazo a ella, que, como novata y victoriosa mueve las manos y niega con la cabeza asustada, el regulador les mira y dice "vayan a descansar muchachos, sus" y pone los dedos en entre comillas con ambas manos y continúa "posibles vidas de competidores penden de un hilo, hay que ser serios, descansen" y les ayudo a la verificación de los autos; el regulador les habla y les muestra un disco giroscopio y les dice mostrándoles la falta de un trozo y se veía un artefacto interior , les dice "no se si ustedes pagaran sus refacciones y " pone cara de sorpresa, continúa "oh sorpresa, ¿ven esas cajitas sin marcas?, son repuestos checados y en buen estado, hasta con fecha de caducidad y hoja de garantía, tienes tiempo y se que tienen ambos tiempo, pero si compras la refacción se registra y hace cambios en no se que partes en automático"

la muchacha llega de noche a su sector, a decir verdad la ciudad y transita por calles tranquilas y sin problemas con el vagón que es donde carga su vehículo y lo estaciona, verifica si el carro de su tia esta y al levantar su antebrazo para checar su tiempo de vida ve de reojo a su vecina de enfrente con uno de sus conocidos habituales y vestida muy juvenil y checando, recordando y calculando ve que le dejan el vehículo, ella entonces grita "amandine, hola, recién cumplí 25 y creo conseguir el auto de mi tia, ¿qué tal una competencia de damas?, terminando en tu cafecito, ¿si?", termina ella casi suplicando, escucha la respuesta de amandine "pero pequeña, si casi no tengo tiempo efectivo, ¿qué tal de dos cuadras y por una hora de premio?, voy a tener que conseguir tiempo después para recuperarme y ¿el combustible?", la joven, por edad y conservación contesta "¿por favor una hora?, 10 minutos y ¿qué hay?, ¿problemas de combustible?, si tienes que hacer el recorrido de todos modos", amandine sonríe y asiente "anda, ve", espera viendo el tiempo de sobra de su salida a el observatorio y ve semi indignada que la muchacha sale con guantes y piensa preocupada *¿va a ser ese su diferencia?, ¿su estilo"*.


	2. Chapter 2

amandine la observa, la, según ella, veinticincoañera recién estrenando su receptor temporal que ahora reflejaba en el cronometro de su antebrazo treinta segundos tomados de ella y no dejaba de pensar en lo terrible que sería vivir cien o mas años con los resultados de un accidente, los últimos días ella, amandine había conseguido tanto tiempo, que era real, pero el tratar de mantener el paso de la joven por ciento cincuenta o doscientos metros y ver pasar todo tan rápido, le hizo sentir algo de miedo de dañar su cuerpo o el auto, que diferencia del velocimetro pero también en el tacometro, aún o por comparar a esos datos en su viaje por carretera a visitar a su amiga, sonríe, su amiga, la estudiadora de vehículos espaciales antiguos, decía que de vez en vez marcaba "aún con retraso no hay recepción de datos" cada vehículo espacial catalogado y, esperando sus tés, amandine pregunta "¿existe un catalogo de vehículos?, ¿un registro de competencias?, ¿un historial de, por ejemplo, tu misma?", la joven, con sus piernas controladas nerviosamente recompone su cuerpo hacia atrás, casi apoyando su nuca en el respaldo de su silla "si, conjuntamente a la primera y la tercera pregunta amandine, yo ya estoy estoy registrada y", ahora la joven se inclina un poco y sigue "ya tengo una competencia oficial", la joven se inclina un poco mas y dice susurrando, amandine casi juraría que mordiéndose el labio inferior, "y esta", de repente y sorprendiendo un poco a amandine, alza la voz y se reclina en su silla "hasta los vehículos de la tía están registrados", voltea, continúa "y el tuyo amandine"; amandine se le queda mirando, *¿hay quien no piensa en riesgos?*, reciben las tazas y amandine observa a la mujer joven dar un sorbito alzando bien la taza, amandine toma un sorbo y capta una mirada muy seria de la mujer frente a ella; la mujer joven observa un ligero temblor en las manos de amandine, unos sonidos de la taza con el plato, la mujer joven se dice a si misma *es feo el temor, pero no hay problema amandine, no te preocupes* y se da cuenta, según ella, del esfuerzo puesto por amandine en la platica, la joven deja el plato con la taza en la mesa y dice "¿sabías que mi tia tiene grabaciones en diferentes formatos de antiguas carreras?", pero se relajo un poco con la amandine "cualquier formato, ¿cualquier estilo?"

la mujer joven entiende que amandine se extrañe de lo que era, según ella, lo extra en la competición de la película que vieron primero como opción de la tía fue el tema romantico, al finalizar la película amandine había dicho "que buen musical, y quizás, quizás me espere que los tipos que rearmaron el vehículo rechoncho de la línea habían intercambiado lugares por el amuleto, fue un momento", y amandine había movido la mano de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba, la tía había pensado *que risa con amandine, pero se que fue muy amable*, para la veinticincoañera era tan obvio, sea como fuera la carrera la había ganado el que aprovecho sus atributos y los del vehículo, pero le asusto que daisy fuera el premio, no debería de ser, *si ella lo rechazo en el vehículo al ver la película*, hasta le dio escalofrios.

después de platicar con amandine y su tia, la mujer joven condujo a su casa, durante un rato admiro la ciudad, pensó en la película holográfica de los restos de una civilización y la caída de los edificios flotantes por seres malvados que habían deshecho los cables de energía,algunos edificios subsistían y eran añejos, se tallo mas que sobo el cronometro, esperaba ser como amandine y la tia.

fin


End file.
